Movie Night
by Skye115
Summary: Just a sort fic about House and Cameron. Oneshot


**Disclaimer-** If I owned House do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction. NO, of course not. I would be out there making the writers get House and Cameron together and Chase would probably be the one quitting, not Forman, cause he annoys me and Cameron… and House… and even Forman. And I like Forman, most of the time.

**A/N-** This is just a little something I wrote because I was bored. There is no sexual contact in it. So if that is what you are looking for you won't find it here. It is just a short fic about the friendship between House and Cameron that starts all good lasting relationships.

He was sitting on the couch waiting when the knock came. He stood up and limped to the door, throwing it open.

"You're late," he accused the person on the other side.

"Sorry," she replied as she stepped into his house.

"You going to help me with this?" she asked indicating the bag she was carrying.

"No." She sighed and after removing her shoes with some difficulty she headed into the living room where he was once again sitting on the couch waiting for her. She placed the bag on the table and headed into the kitchen to get drinks.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" She shouted to him for the kitchen.

"As long as it's not a chick flick you can pick."

"Really?" she asked, he never let her choose.

"Yeah." He never let her pick and he figured once wouldn't hurt.

"Well then, what do you have?" she asked coming in from the kitchen with two beers.

"I don't remember, but they're all over there." He pointed to his large stack of movies before taking the beer she handed him. She walked over to the where she pointed and sat down in front of the stack.

As she went through his collection he watched her. She was comfortable in his house and it was strange that he had no problem. They weren't even sleeping together. He figured that if they were he probably would have a problem with how comfortable she was in his house, but since they weren't he felt comfortable because she was not asking for commitment or for more. She was asking for friendship. And that he could give.

"Are you OK with Pirates of the Caribbean?" she asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah." She stood up from the floor, leaving the movies in the piles that she had made on the floor. His apartment was already a mess; it didn't matter if she made it even more of a mess. He liked it when it was messy.

"Today's Tuesday," he said as she sat on the couch next to him, after putting the movie in the DVD player.

"Yeah, I know," was her reply as she opened the bag she had brought with her and the smell of Chinese filled his small apartment.

"Did the British on ask you out again today?"

"Yep." She took out the fried rice and handed it to him along with a fork.

"I take it your answer was the same as last week, and the week before that and the one before that and the one before that and…" He stopped when she put her hand over his mouth.

"God you're annoying, you know that right." He nodded, since he couldn't talk due to the hand that was still covering his mouth.

"So your answer was the same?" he questioned when she removed her hand.

"Yes, now let's start the movie."

"Okay." He pressed the play button on the remote and settled back against the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table. She too settled in to the couch, tucking her feet up under her and leaning against him. He took a minute to wonder when exactly he had stopped minding if she touched him in any way that was not completely professional. He didn't really care though and let it go as the movie started.

"You know they just came out with a third one?" she asked as they watched the previews. She loved watching the previews and would never let him skip them. He didn't mind.

"Yeah I know, we should watch the first two tonight and then go see it sometime tomorrow." She didn't look at him as she nodded but he knew that she was surprised, they never made plans until just before. He didn't know why he had suggested it but it seemed like a good idea, he wanted to see the movie and for some strange reason he wanted to spend time with her, so it seemed only logical that they go see it together.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

As the credits rolled he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the second movie and she looked so peaceful, sleeping on his shoulder. At some point during the first movie, after they had finished eating, he had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She had snuggled even closer and placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch.

He had made her put the nest movie in and when she stood up he had immediately felt the loss of her body next to his, so as soon as she sat back down next to him he had pulled her back against him. She hadn't made a big deal about it. She never did anymore. That was probably why he did it, and she probably knew it.

It hadn't been long into the movie that he had noticed her eyelids start to droop and soon after that she had fallen asleep. That was how he got in this position. He didn't want to wake her, she needed the sleep and she looked so cute, so carefully he stood up. He then arranged her so that she was lying on the couch and he went to the hall closet pulling out his spare blanket, the one that Wilson used whenever one of his ex-wives kicked him out, and covered her with it. He stood watching her for a little while and then, because she looked so young and innocent, like a child, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before turning to go into his room.

_'Your getting soft,'_ he chided himself as he changed into his sweatpants. _'She's making you soft.'_ He knew it, he knew she was making him soft and he didn't mind one bit, as long as she was the only one who saw his soft side.

Yes, Gregory House didn't mind it one bit that the young pretty Doctor Allison Cameron was making him soft. Not one bit.

**A/N-** I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review before you leave, reviews make my day.


End file.
